Aye Aye Eye Guy
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Eye Guy helps a new member of the Grant Mansion family not to he so afaid of him.


**Here's a request story done for the super cool, super sweet GoldGuardian2418! Enjoy, Amiga!**

* * *

Courtney was enjoying a care-free day at the Grant Mansion. She was relaxing on the couch reading a book until something strange caught her eye.

It was an alien covered in many eyes.

"Hey there, little one!" Eye Guy waved. Courtney cringed a little seeing the eyeball on the palm of his hand. She hid herself in the pages of her book.

Courtney is naturally curious and doesn't often spook easily, but when it comes to that alien covered with eyeballs, well...it kind of grosses her out. She's seen him around, but never really took the time to get acquainted with him.

Now Eye Guy, being someone who's never met Courtney before, decided to introduce himself properly.

"My name's Eye Guy!" said the friendly alien.

Courtney whimpered a little and hid her face in her book.

Seeing this, Eye Guy was becoming concerned that this girl was afraid of him. "Hey, what's wrong, kid?"

Courtney's whimpering grew. She tried to keep her face hidden, but Eye Guy gently squeezed her knee to get her attention, she jumped off the couch and dropped her book. "You okay?"

Seeing his many eyes looking right at her, Courtney started to feel squirmy inside. When they all blinked, she squeaked and hopped off the couch, running away.

"Hey! Wait!" Eye Guy was about to chase after the girl, but Whampire came down from the ceiling.

"What's all the noise, Eye Guy?" Whampire asked in his deep, spooky voice. "I was taking a bat nap."

"Well, I saw a girl I've never seen before sitting on the couch. But I spooked her and she ran off."

"Oh, that was Courtney, Rachel and Rook's adoptive daughter."

"WHAT?!" Eye Guy blinked his multiple eyes. "I had no idea! I gotta go find her!" And the alien took off.

"Good luck." Whampire flew back up to the ceiling and fell asleep right away.

Courtney was running through the hallway, trying to find a way out or at least a good hiding place. When she can eat to a dead end, she's thought she was safe from the monster of many eyes.

That is until she's heard footsteps behind her.

Courtney spun around and saw Eye Guy. She screamed and tried to get away, but there was nowhere to get away to.

"Don't bother running away, Courtney." Eye Guy chuckled. "You're cornered."

"NO! Stay away!" Courtney dove to the floor and slid right between Eye Guy's legs. She was about to make a break for it until the alien grabbed her by the ankle.

Eye Guy couldn't help but laugh."Whoa! Didn't expect that! Not bad, kid!"

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" Courtney yelled.

"Ah, ah, ah. No yelling in the house." Eye Guy gave her knee a tickle.

Courtney squeaked. "Don't!"

"Don't what?" Eye Guy kept tickling her knee.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Quit it!"

"I don't know. Should I?" Eye Guy sat on the floor, pinning Courtney down and tickled both her knees.

"AAAAAH! NO! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Eye Guy laughed hearing Courtney laugh. "Found your weakness!"

"STOP PLEASE! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I CAN'T TAKE IT!"

"If you want me to stop, then promise you won't be afraid of me or run away from me." Eye Guy said. "If not, I'll tickle you forever!"

Of course he was lying, Eye Guy would never do that. But it was more than enough for Courtney to comply.

"OKAY! OKAY! I PROMISE!" Courtney screamed, tears budding in her eyes.

"Good." The alien stopped. He gave Courtney time to catch her breath. Once she recovered, she looked at Eye Guy. She stared at the many green eyes starting right back at her.

"My eyes scare you, huh?" Eye Guy asked, startling Courtney out of her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, yeah." Courtney nodded.

"I know it's pretty weird to be covered in eyes. But that's just who I am." Eye Guy smiled. "And I like who I am."

Courtney was touched by Eye Guy's self-confidence. "Yeah, it never hurts to be proud of yourself." She scooted a little closer. "And you know, once you get used to it, your eyes are pretty cool."

"Thanks! And they come in pretty handy too." Eye Guy said as he held his hand out, showing Courtney the eye on his palm.

"Whoa! You even have eyes on your palms?!" Courtney said, amazed. "Is it real?!"

"Yeah, it sure is. See?"

Courtney looked at the eye on his palm. It winked at her. Courtney then held up a finger and slowly waved it in front of the eye. She watched in fascination as the eye followed her finger back and forth.

"Wow...it's amazing!" Courtney said, still waving her finger.

The eye on the alien's palm started to droop. "Careful, you could hypnotize me if you keep that up."

Courtney giggled and stopped. "Sorry."

"Glad to see you two getting along famously."

The two looked over and saw Rachel and Rook arrive.

"I'm happy you've warmed up to Courtney, Eye Guy." said Rachel.

"And Courtney has accepted you." Rook added.

"Of course! I'm always happy to have a new member of the family." said Eye Guy.

"And I'm happy to have another uncle who accepts me." Courtney said, giving Eye Guy a hug.

* * *

 **newbienovelistRD: Hope you liked it, Goldie! I was happy to do this request for you! :)**


End file.
